Space Station Love
by Winkatuck
Summary: "Come, my love. There is lovin' to be had in this here Space Station! Ride the rocket to the moon!" Oneshot. Lemon. Self Insert.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Mystic Messenger.

WARNING: Minor Spoiler (707/Luciel's real name)

It had been a long summer day, the beach waves lapped at (y/n)'s toes, wind kicking up the hem of her white sundress. She had to hold onto her large matching sunhat. With a bright smile (y/n) peered over at a similarly white clad man with striking vibrant red hair. He approached her, a soft smile greeting her own. Pursing his lips, the man spoke up.

"It's nice isn't it?" He gestured towards the setting sun, red hair rustling in the breeze. (y/n) merely nodded back in reply, a small blush creeping onto her expression. "Why don't we go somewhere more private (y/n)?" There was a glint of something mischievous in his normally shy golden eyes.

"I'd go anywhere with you Saeyoung."

"Even to the end of the universe, past the large space expanse? Even to infiltrate Jumin's home to sneak out with Elly for five minutes?" Saeyoung jested. "Man, you must be as crazy as I am."

(y/n) smirked back a witty reply. "Not that that's a bad thing."

With that the two left, making their way to one of the many sweet rides Saeyoung owned and speeding off into the distance.

It had been only days since the wedding, the happy couple sharing an extra moment here and there before deciding if they'd take that next step. Sure it was tradition on a honeymoon. Perhaps they were taking a longer one. The two returned to their spacious suite, the room having those tacky glow in the dark stars and planets on the ceiling with galaxy-esque wallpaper. Two porthole windows with matching purple and blue striped drapes sat on either side of the dark themed bedspread. This was it. The famous "Space Station". Who knew he had such taste and that it was an actual place at an actual inn.

Saeyoung guides her in with her hand holding onto his, shutting the door behind them. Clasping that hand he brought it up to twirl (y/n) in place. Her hat fluttered off of her head. He swung the pretty lady towards then away from him, only to bring her in one last time and lean over her, his other arm holding all her weight. "I love you (y/n)." His eyes locking onto hers, showing how vulnerable he really was right now. A blush darkened on Saeyoung's face as he came close to (y/n)'s face.

"Saeyoung.." She felt tears prick her eyes, tears of joy. "I love you always." The space was closed between the two lovers, lips locking together in a heated exchange.

It was an innocent mistake, Saeyoung leaning too far over into the kiss, both collapsing onto the floor. A chuckled emitted from the red head. "Haha! Whoops! Looks like God Seven has fallen to Earth for a special occasion." There was a husky undertone.

(y/n) giggled, slapping his chest playfully. "You're heavy."

"Then I, Defender of Justice, shall make things right!" Saeyoung teased, leaning up onto his arms so they were on either side of (y/n). "Now here comes the fun part, my lady." First he removed the headphones from his neck, then arched his back, letting his legs slide between her own to grind onto her. Golden orbs lidded in a not so hidden lust now evident on his features.

"S-saeyoung—" (y/n) mutters, cutting off her words at the pleasure of their clothing between them rubbing up against her.

"Mm.. you like that (y/n)?" He smirked, reaching back down to leave a trail of kisses from under her chin to her collarbone. Saeyoung glanced back up to catch (y/n)'s expression. She seemed suddenly upset.

"Uagh! I didn't do something wrong did I?!" He goes to lean up from her, but her hands clench and latch onto his biceps possessively.

"N-no. I…" (y/n) licked her lips. "I want you to kiss me, kiss me." Arching her own back some to brush her body against his forming erection. Was it just her or was the room starting to heat up?

"O-oh! Okay." Saeyoung sweated in embarrassment. "Just lemme know if I do something wrong.. I'm new to this too." (y/n) nodded softly. The red head began leaning in to bite hungrily at her bottom lip. She groaned, parting her lips to allow his invasion upon her mouth. The tussle was a bit playful at first, but ultimately (y/n) let her tongue go limp as Saeyoung spun circles around it.

Both their eyes closed in the heat of the moment, one of Saeyoung's hands coming around underneath her arched back to push them closer together. It was in one fell swoop the red head turned them both sideways, his legs entangling with hers. His other hand came to cup the side of her face as he pulled away. "You're so beautiful (y/n)." His own eyes glanced from one of her eyes to the other, looking for any sign to continue or stop.

"No, stop it. You're the sexy genius hacker god. Remember? I'm just a girl." (y/n) brought her arms close as she placed her hands on his chest, hiding her face from him as she leaned it down into the crook of his neck.

Saeyoung was about to question if she was okay again, but was cut off as she traced her tongue along his jawline. Then she strung kisses down the side of his neck, stopping only to suck on one side with vigor. "(y/n)!" He gasped, his breathing hitching in excitement and surprise. (y/n) licked over her work, a somewhat nicely sized hickey.

It was sudden, but he wanted revenge. He pushed her away from him, golden eyes glaring intently. "How dare you blemish my perfect skin! Uh! Now what will all my fans think? Ha, did I sound like ZEN just now? Seven Zero Seven, vampire-mouth attack! Hah!" With that Saeyoung latched onto her neck, earning a moan as he assaulted her with a fierce sucking motion akin to a vacuum. While she left only one, he made sure to cover both sides multiple times. "I may be yours but you're also mine now.. so so mine meow."

Giggling, (y/n) gently pushed back against Saeyoung, then sat up on her knees. "Sit." She commanded. To which the red head quickly obliged. She straddled him, flicking her hair back behind her shoulders. The two lovers found a stare at one another before closing their eyes and continuing to kiss one another.

(y/n) brought both of Saeyoung's hand to her breasts, letting him squeeze them experimentally. He gave a firm fondle for each of them. Her own hands rubbed at his hard on between the clothing. As they both parted for air, they panted with eyes never wavering from one another. This was it. It was going to happen tonight.

Clothing started coming off fast, (y/n) undoing his dress shirt while Saeyoung eagerly lifted up her dress. Before they knew it both were naked in front of the other. (y/n) continued to play it shy, covering her bits, but he knew otherwise, letting his own erection swing freely. This was perhaps the only time they swapped places, him being bold and her shy. "Come, my love. There is lovin' to be had in this here Space Station! Ride the rocket to the moon!"

Loosening up a bit thanks to the light-hearted comments from her husband, (y/n) embraced Saeyoung. He held her close, walking her back against the bed until he hovered over her with her laying on her back on the bed. "Now just relax and watch the magic unfold. I am the best magical boy, afterall." The red head lifted both her legs up on his shoulders as best he could, licking one of his fingers, only to insert it into her core. She shuddered at the foreign object slowly engulfing itself inside her.

Squirming under his touch, (y/n) paused as did Saeyoung, waiting for approval to continue. Shaking her head yes, (y/n) exhaled as the finger began to pump her and prep her for what was to come. Another finger was smoothly added to the mix. By the time he managed to wiggle a third in, she was panting and moaning up a storm. Her legs shook at the sheer willpower of his assault.

"Mmmm.. cum for me (y/n), please. I wanna make you explode." His lust riddled eyes bore into her writhing body. Every muscle in her body tensed up, he knew he had won.

"S-saeyoung!"

It was very quiet outside of her panting after that. Saeyoung withdrew his fingers, staring up at (y/n) as he kept eye contact while licking her juices from his digits. It sent shivers down (y/n)'s spine. While still composed, the red head adjusted himself so they lined up. "Are you ready shoot off into outer space with me?" To which (y/n) nodded then huffed with another exhale.

Saeyoung leaned over her, (y/n) reaching up to hold one arm around his neck and a hand in his red locks. With one arm resting on her side, he used the other to aim and push the head of his cock into her entrance. Moaning in ecstasy, (y/n) pushed back against her lover's actions, furthering his engulfment into her. He took the risk and shoved in to the hilt, to which came a cry from (y/n).

"Ahhh! S-saeyoung!" (y/n) cried out, toes curling at his touch.

His now free hand came up to pinch one of her erect nipples, licking the other with an oddly skilled tongue. "Mmm… you taste so good (y/n)." She arched her back in reply, his thick member pulling back before pushing back in for his first good thrust. As the lovemaking continued, his mouth was back over her own, locking lips in a heated kiss. They parted with a simultaneous exhale, eyes staring at each other with lidded lust and mouths open slightly. His thrusts began to pick up their pace.

"Afffhhhh… (y/n)! (y/n)!" Saeyoung grunted, slapping his testicles up against her sensitive surrounding skin.

"Hhhhphhh… Saeyoung!" (y/n) moaned loudly in response.

"I'm… I'm gunna!" Saeyoung warned, thrusting harder and faster that his body movements became sporadic. Clenching his eyes shut, he came hard into (y/n). Before pulling out he continued to slowly thrust into her. Watching her scrunch up her face in frustration until her own release came as well. All her muscles tensed around him, he almost couldn't pull back out.

He pulled out, laying down beside her with a tired smile. They both rolled onto their side, facing one another. While she panted and continued to catch her breath, he coughed a dry heave. "Woo! Talk… about.. huff.. visting the… huff.. stars."

(y/n) smirked after catching her breath. "Yeah. We'll have to visit more often. Will you take me there again sometime?"

His eyes softened at the request. "Ah-ah… of course! Anything for my Mrs. Choi. In fact.." He rolled back over to her as shooting stars blasted across the starry sky. More moans heard from the Space Station in the distance.


End file.
